テンプレート:Infobox Item
= Template = For more specialized information please refer to the }}| legendary = gold | incomparable = cyan | rare = purple | uncommon = yellow | common | #default = white }};"> }}} |- }| 色： } }} |- }| class="lightgray" ユニーク }} |- }| class="lightgray" 使用すると消費する }} |- }| class="lightgray" 取得時にバインド } }} |- }| class="lightgray" 破壊不能 }} |- }| } }} |- }| } }} |- }| } }} |- }| class="khaki" アーマー値： } }} |- }| ダメージ： } }} |- }| class="lightblue" スピード： } }} |- }| class="yellow" } DPS }} |- }| class="lightgreen" } }} |- } } } }| 必要条件： }} |- }| class="red" 必須： } }} |- }| class="red" 必須： } }} |- }| class="red" 必須： } }} |- }| class="white" クラス } }} |- }| } }} |- }| class="red" 最低レベル： } }} |- }| class="red" モンスタープレイヤーのみ}} |- }| class="blueish" 待機時間： } }} |- }| class="blueish" 持続時間： } }} |- }| class="red" } }} |- }| class="blueish" 最大距離 } }} |- }| 耐久性： } } }} |- }| class="lightgreen" } }} |- }| }| }}}| | | 価値： }| } }} |s= }| } }} |c= }| } }} }} }} |- }| }| }}}| | | 販売価値： }| } }} |s= }| } }} |c= }| } }} }} }} |- }| class="khaki" } }} |- }| class="white" 生産 レシピ / アイテム： }}} |} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | 背中 | 腕輪 | Chest | 耳 | Feet | 指 | 手 | 頭 | Legs | 首 | ポケット | 遠隔攻撃 | 肩 | Tool | Wrist = | Shields | shields | Shield | shield = | Main hand | main hand | main Hand | main-hand | Main-Hand | main-Hand = | Off hand | off hand | Off Hand | off Hand | off-hand | Off-Hand | off-Hand = }} } | 伝説的 |Legendary = | incomparable |Incomparable = | レア | rare = | uncommon | Uncommon = | 一般的 |Common | #default = }} This template is for game items. All items will be assigned the "Items" category but additional categories may be assigned with the category parameters. The more appropriate categories that are used the easier it will be to locate sets of items. Refer to the for category naming conventions. Usage All fields, except 'name' are optional. You can use to force a line break on a field. | main-category = | second-category = | third-category = | fourth-category = | dye = | quality = | image = -icon.png | unique = | consumed = | bind = | indestructible = | type = | slot = | off-hand = | armour = | damage = | speed = | dps = | ability = | characteristic = | profession = | proficiency = | no-combat = | level = | cooldown = | duration = | range-damage = | max-range = | durability = | durability-rank = | worth-g = | worth-s = | worth-c = | vendor-g = | vendor-s = | vendor-c = | minus-ability = | description = | crafted = | class-item = | monster-player = }}